The War Begins
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Sequel to Clash of Time and Wind. Begins where it left off. Ganondorf and Aghanhim threatens the Sea. The Hero of Time wants Hyrule back, The Hero of Winds tries to protect the Sea. Can the two heroes agree on one thing and aid one another for HyruleSea?
1. Chapter 1

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 1: The Dangerous Fight**

The Hero of Winds, Link, decided to start his day on Outset taking a walk with his sister and their friends, Joel and Zill. They walked up the Outset Mountain to the Great Fairy's forest when a rustling sound went from behind the line of trees.

"Wait!" Link said while Aryll was in mid-sentence. "Something's here hold on." Link took his sword out, and sliced the trees down. There was nothing. "Aryll, take the others and get out of here."

"But there's nothing there!" Zill complained.

"GO!" Link yelled as a buzzing sound came from behind Zill.

Zill ducked as a purple energy ball zoomed toward him. Instead, it hit the mountainside, making rocks crumble down.

Link made a high jump over his friends, flipped, and landed, facing Ganondorf, the King of Evil, "You"-

"Me!" Ganondorf said triumphantly. "And you're gonna die!" A long, thick sword appeared in Ganondorf's hand.

"Get out of here!" Link yelled as Ganondorf struck at him.

Aryll obliged, and led the other kids to safety, leaving Link to fight Ganondorf alone. They both struck at the same time, swords clashing into each other. Link rolled out of the way of a dangerous vertical slash, and attempted to stab his enemy in the leg.

Ganondorf teleported behind Link, and made a horizontal whish. Link jumped over it, above Ganondorf's head, and attempted another stab. This one hit, but it had no effect.

"Hah, I told you before, foolish brat!" Ganondorf yelled over his own bangs, which Link blocked with his shield. "That sword is useless, and the Master Sword is destroyed. You are nothing!"

No, wait, Ganondorf was wrong. He had something he forgot about. Link sheathed his old sword, and out of another sheath, he pulled another. The Great Sword, given to him by Princess Zelda pretty recently. 

"You're wrong," Link said quietly. He jumped and struck.

Ganondorf blocked, and while the two swords held against each other, Ganondorf kicked his foe, and shot an energy ball at him.

Link cried in pain as he flew back. Ganondorf walked over him, and raised his sword in a stabbing position. "It's over, _hero!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 2: The Dangerous Moment**

Before Ganondorf could stab Link, and kill him, another figure jumped at Ganondorf. Link's eyes blurred, and fell into darkness.

He heard voices. He could've sworn one voice was the Hero of Time's voice. After moments of darkness, more voices went on. One was Orca's. Wait, that fragile voice belonged to his grandma, didn't it? Wasn't that Aryll? Were they all dead with him. Did Ganondorf kill them and take the island over? Was that the end? How did Ganondorf even come back?

"Big brother, Link, wake up," Aryll's voice went.

Link's eyes flickered, and then opened. "Ah, Ary" AH!"

"Don't speak too much, it'll enhance the pain!" Orca said quickly. "You were in a very dangerous situation, young one."

Link looked around. Joel and Zill were also there, and their mom and dad. Link tried speaking again, but moving his mouth as little as possible. "Aryll, Zill, Jo"-

"Keep silent," Orca said as Link screamed in pain again. Link's eyes started tearing. He hated this. He just wanted to truly die.

"Now, you were nearly killed, but luckily, someone else came to put a stop to it," Orca explained. "He refused to give his name, and was cloaked."

"Obviously it wa- AH!"

"I said, 'don't speak!'" Orca said impatiently.

"Link, you're mouth is supposed to be covered," said his grandma. "I took it off, so the doctor can feed you the liquid you need."

"Wha"- Link wanted to say 'what liquid, but decided he'd better not. He merely shrugged.

"It'll make you feel better, but it's risky," Orca said wisely. "This liquid can kill you as well, it might, but without, you'd die anyway."

Link stayed quiet, and could only widen his eyes, only to find out that hurt too.

"It makes you fall asleep, and then, if you're breath rate is working too slow while sleeping, which can happen when in a state like this, it could stop, and kill you," Orca continued.

Link looked over at Aryll, trying to catch her eye. He needed to say something. He needed to tell her to stay inside and not go out anymore. The world was in danger again.

The doctor came back in to give him the medicine. Link wanted to struggle as the pain of opening his mouth increased. The liquid was hot, but the effects were immediate. His eyes forced him back into darkness again. The heavy bandage was wrapped around his mouth again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 3: The Dangerous Alliance**

While Link was suffering on Outset Island, far to the north, deep in the Forsaken Fortress, Ganondorf stood on the lookout balcony. He was waiting. Aghanhim was supposed to meet him here. There was a burst of black flames, and there stood Aghanhim, behind Ganondorf.

"Yes, any news from you?" Ganondorf asked.

Aghanhim nodded, "The outcast, Dark Link has returned."

"That can mean only one thing," Ganondorf nodded. "The Hero of Time was no illusion. He did indeed, return."

"The fight between them years ago was just the beginning," Aghanhim said calmly, looking out with Ganondorf. "It started everything. It was the beginning of the sinking."

"You're saying you had something to do with it?" Ganondorf guessed.

"I did," Aghanhim replied proudly. "I had Dark Link's powers enhanced. He then killed the Hero of Time. The darkness disappeared along with his powers. I used my power to bring you back, as you know. You remember the first time I brought you back. You were defeated instantly. With the Hero of Time gone, I once again revived you, and you did your work. Now, it's my turn. We must stop both heroes from roaming the sea."

"NO!" Ganondorf said loudly. "We stop the Hero of Winds. The Hero of Time has the right idea of brining Hyrule back. After he succeeds, we'll kill him."

"Are you underestimating him, sir?" Aghanhim asked.

"Oh no, not this time," Ganondorf said, smiling as Phantom Ganon, Dark Time, Dark Wind, and an army of Moblins appeared, surrounding them both. "This time, we win!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wizard War III **

**Chapter 4: The Evil Occupation **

Link was allowed out of the Outset Doctor's office after a month passed. By the time the month passed, there were rumors flying over the Great Sea that an evil has attacked from the forsaken Fortress and tried occupying Windfall Island. The Windfall Defenders retaliated on the Moblins, and a 'hero' fought the evil that commanded them. Windfall drove them off toward Dragonroost, where they met the same fate.

Link, after he recovered from the pain, took advantage of the situation. The Hero of Time was doing the hero work now, so Link thought he'd kip in his Private Oasis. He got on his small boat, the King of Red Lions, and conducted the Ballad of Gales. A cyclone appeared, and took Link to his oasis. He got off the boat and walked up the small ledge to his home. When he made it up though, he found something he didn't particularly want to see at that moment.

Ganondorf, Aghanhim, Dark Wind, and a bunch of Moblins surrounded the house. "Dark Wind, you were to supervise the patrol," Ganondorf ordered. They didn't notice Link yet, so he jumped quietly behind a bush that was covered by a tree, and listened.

"Yes, master," said the darkness of The Hero of Winds.

"Soon, the Great Sea will belong to me, Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of Evil!" Ganondorf cried.

A Moblin came from behind the house and said, "We looked through the windows, there's no one there."

"He has to come back sometime," Ganondorf said angrily. "When he does, you'll be waiting for him, commanded by the darkness."

Just then, two more Moblins came from the sides and said, "The fireplace is empty, and there seems to be a hole."

"A passage," Ganondorf cried angrily.

"He must've got wind of our attack and escaped beforehand," Aghanhim nodded.

Ganondorf was angry. "Everyone stay on patrol, Dark Wind, you continue supervising and Aghanhim will also stay here, making sure everything goes well. Aghanhim, you will inform me of anything goes wrong, is that clear?" Aghanhim nodded. Ganondorf disappeared, leaving the army, The Dark Evil Wind, and Aghanhim.

Dark Wind walked closer to where Link was hiding, so he heart started pounding a bit. Just then, he was grabbed and thrown to the floor aggressively.


	5. Chapter 5

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 5: The Stand of Wind**

"Let me go!" Link wined.

"No, I don't think we will," a kid-like voice said sneeringly. When Link looked up, he saw himself, but in black, who said, "I am your darkness."

"My darkness," Link repeated.

"Everyone has darkness, and I was created from yours," Dark Wind said evilly.

Link got up quickly, and looked around. There were Moblins surrounding him. Aghanhim was still there, smirking, "The island is taken, and you along with it!"

Link reached for his sword, and unsheathed it. At once, all the Moblins charged. Link sliced through each of them. A blast hit him. On impact, he flew up high and landed on the roof of his home. He got up. It didn't hurt so much, but he was winded and dazed all the same. Aghanhim appeared on the roof as well, to fight Link.

A charge of blue energy zoomed at Link, who blocked it. Dark Wind also appeared at that time. Link blocked Dark Wind's swipe, and jumped over Aghanhim's low blast. The Moblins all climbed on the roof to trap Link.

Link jumped up high again, but Aghanhim sent a blast of white energy. Link blocked it, and landed on the other side of the roof, to where Moblins rushed to. Aghanhim sent another energy blast. Link swiped it back at a group of Moblins, which all flew back at impact.

Aghanhim waved his hands around, and a sword appeared in his hand. "Now, we'll see which of us the better swordsman is."

They clashed. Link swiped low, cut, and jumped over a swipe. The swords clashed into each other with force. The remaining Moblins charged at Link. Link jumped up onto a Moblins head, and stuck his sword through its head. He jumped off immediately. A blast of black energy whizzed past where he was seconds before. He blocked another energy blast, and did a vertical slash on a Moblin. At the same time, an energy blast hit him from behind, and he flew back.

Before Link knew it, he found himself dangling helplessly from the edge of the roof. The Great Sword was on the ground below him. Moblins were crowded below Link as well, spears up. They shouted, and chanted, cheering as Aghanhim came to the edge. Link looked up in fear. Aghanhim stepped on Link's fingers, which were forced to let go.

Link fell right onto the point of the spears. His shoulders were penetrated by the sharp, stinking points. He cried out in pain, eyes watering.

"You should've known you'd die eventually!" Aghanhim cried triumphantly.

Link was thrown on the ground again. His eyes slowly closed. His world blacked out once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 6: Explanations **

The Moblins surrounded him. Aghanhim's laugh sounded in Link's ears. His vision was forced black. He couldn't see anything, he thought he went blind.

"STOP!" he heard.

"Attack!" Aghanhim ordered loudly.

Link, still in blackness, could only hear a supposed battle going on. There were clangs, as if swords were being clashed. There were screams of pain, and a blast of energy obviously from Aghanhim.

There was a yell of triumph from someone who sounded like a boy Link's age. There were more screams. Just then, something whizzed through the air, and landed feet from Link's body. Were there arrows involved? He felt another whiz above his body. There was another scream of pain, a thud, another clash, and then silence.

Link felt his body being forced up. He heard a door opening, and closing. His body was being placed on a bed. Was he dead? Link could only hear. He tried opening his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't.

Link finally opened his eyes. He was back in his room in the oasis home. He sat up in bed, still sleepy. He looked around. There was the usual picture of Zill, Aryll, his grandma, and Joel. There was the back of the door. The fireplace was blazing, which explained the warmth. He looked over at the bedside table. His weapons were there, untouched. Who saved him? The voice sounded familiar. His boomerang laid there, his arrow set lay on the floor. His sword lay on the shield, which was on the table as well.

He looked back over at the door, hearing something. It opened, and in came The Hero of Time.

"You!"

"You nearly died back there," the Hero of Time said calmly. "Luckily I was there."

"How'd you know I was there?"

"Smarts," the boy said, pointing to his head. "They wanted you, and there was a great cloud hovering over this oasis when it was being taken over. I could see it from the Forest Haven."

"You were there all this time?"

"It's my home," said the Hero of Time. "Or, it used to be, before my defeat, and Hyrule sunk."

"You wouldn't really drain the Great Sea, would you?" Link asked pleadingly.

"I'm afraid it's destiny Hyrule returns. See, the islands far to the south, east, west, and north would stay. The true Hyrule lies in the middle, near the Tower of the Gods."

Link shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Hyrule was an island, a great vast island. Some islands surrounded Hyrule, your ancestors. Outset was there. I used to go to Windfall for training. The forsaken Fortress was also there. If the Great Sea drained, the islands would go down with it, and become either part of Hyrule, or stay as islands. That's the power the sea holds. The Forest Haven would disappear, and become what it used to be, my homeland, Kokiri forest. Dragonroost would be the mountain it used to be, Death Mountain. Windfall, I think, would stay, being further."

"Wait a sec, what about the Rito tribe?"

"The Rito's remain on the top of Death Mountain," said the Hero of Time casually. "At the bottom is a village, Kakariko village. In the middle was a cavern for Gorons, or trade merchant you'd know them as. They become poor and almost extinct since the Great Sea took Hyrule over. Where do you think the water came from to drown Hyrule?"

"I guess I have no say?" Link asked pleadingly. "As long as no one is killed or made homeless."

"The contrary, the homeless would become prosperous; the people would keep their homes, and their lives. Hyrule would become prosperous again, and Daphnes would come back, and father Princess Zelda."

"Hyrule himself?"

"Yes, he's bound to Hyrule, which was why he couldn't leave, but he's certainly not dead," The Hero of Time said.

"Why didn't you explain that to me without the sword?"

"I needed the Triforce," The Hero of Time said, holding his right hand up, showing the triangle. "See, you've got the Great Sword, but the Triforce is rightfully mine."

Link got up and walked to the window. The sea stretched on, crystal clear. "What about this place? Would it stay? It's _my _home."

"I'm pretty sure it'd stay," the Hero of Time stated assuredly. "I'm sorry I was so harsh, Link. It was the only way to get what I needed. What would you have done if I came up to you with my intentions clear?"

Link thought for a bit. He was right. He would've refused. "How'd you know my name?"

"I have the same one," the Hero of Time nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 7: Unity of Time and Wind **

"I wish we knew each other more," The Hero of Winds said, still staring out of the window.

"I know what you mean," The Hero of Time said, nodding in agreement. "I sort of feel like… you know."

"Like we knew each other for years," The Hero of Winds said, nodding knowingly.

"Wanna be friends, and fight the evil together," asked the Hero of Time. "In all honesty, I can't take those two villains and their armies alone."

The Hero of Winds nodded. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

"One thing you should know though," said the Hero of Time warningly. "Firstly, I keep the Triforce, and if we find a sword powerful enough for me to wield, that would destroy Ganondorf, I am the one to wield it. Secondly, once we bring Hyrule back, Ganondorf will most likely start a war. He will try to take islands, and eventually, Hyrule itself, as a country. Once it comes back, all the islands around it will go back to being Hylian territory. Ganondorf will try weakening Hyrule by taking the islands, and then Hyrule. We must stop that at all costs."

The Hero of Winds nodded in agreement. They clapped hands, "Deal!"

"Now," said the Hero of Winds. "We'll need better transport. I'll dock the King of Red Lions by my house, and keep it safe. I'll call the pirates. "

"Great, we'll need a ship," The Hero of Time said. "There are Great Waves at the far west of this all. They keep the Great Sea there. We need to get there. Firstly though, we'll need the descendant of the sages who helped _you _take Ganondorf down. They need to play. Me, and the sages will need to play a certain song of power. You'll need to conduct. It can't be done without you."

"You have an instrument?"

"The Hero of Time took some weird looking instrument out, and said, "It's called the Ocarina. It's the Ocarina of Time. During my travels, especially my first one, I used it a lot. It opens the road between times, and lets me travel through time at my leisure. I acquired it during that journey, and even grew older. At the end, I gave it back to Zelda, and she sent me back in time, so I can be a kid again, like I am now. I acquired it again few months after becoming a kid again. When I got older, I acquired the Ocarina again, and the road opened again. I went back to deal with an ancient evil. Afterwards, I was defeated by my darkness. This Ocarina is very important, as is your baton, as their harp and grass violin."

The Hero of Winds listened with astonishment. So, this was the legendary hero.

"Medli, and Makar," The Hero of Winds nodded. "We'll pick them up, and leave for the Great Waves."


	8. Chapter 8

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 8: The Great Waves**

The ship sailed on west, with Medli and Makar on board. Miss Tetra was yelling orders from the topmost part. The two heroes looked over the threshold of the ship. The full moon was shining brightly overhead.

"Unusually big," the Hero of Time said calmly. "It's been a long time since I saw the moon."

The Hero of Winds looked up. "How's it like, being trapped inside a mountain?"

"Freaky," answered the Hero of Time. "It was boring as well. Sometimes, I remember blacking out, and waking up years later. It was like dying and coming back every now and then."

"How do you feel, looking at how different everything is?" the Hero of Winds asked him, referring to the Great Sea.

"Well, bad, obviously," the Hero of Time replied. "Hyrule is my home, like Outset is yours. Imagine if you found Outset was destroyed?"

"I'd be worried," the Hero of Wind said honestly.

"I have friends, friends who'd come back if Hyrule came back," the Hero of Time said, recalling vivid memories of Saria, Durania, and many others. "It's been hundreds of years, how is it all your friends would survive?"

"Well, for the Gorons, living off rocks gives toughness of rocks and immortality of rocks," the Hero of Time explained. "As for the Kokiri… well… they stay as kids for eternity. They are born as kids, and die as kids, if they die. See, being a kid your whole life means immortality, doesn't it? It's just the Zora's and the Gerudo's that'd be new to me."

The Hero of Winds looked back down. Suddenly, there was a huge bang, and the ship shuddered. "Miss, we need orders, quick!" Gonzo yelled, terrified.

"Stay on course!" Miss Tetra ordered, hurrying down. "Stay on course to the west!"

"What is it?" asked the Hero of Winds urgently.

"It's… the ghost ship!" Tetra exclaimed, her face white. "It's the one that haunts the seas at night."

"What, I took that ship down a year ago!" the Hero of Winds exclaimed.

"Shoot the cannons!" Tetra ordered. "But stay on course!" Cannons shot, making the ship shudder again. All cannonballs flew threw the ship, leaving it unharmed. The blue flames around it blazed, and some flew at the pirate ship. "We've got fire on board!" Miss Tetra yelled in terror. "Put it out! Niko!"

Niko hurried with a bucket of water. The Hero of Winds also smashed his shield on the flames.

"We're there, Miss, nothing's happening!" Gonzo yelled from the bottom of the ship.

"Give orders to turn the ship around, and face the spectrum!" Tetra ordered. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"You heard her!" Gonzo yelled to the crew.

The ship turned around, to face the ghost ship, which was getting closer by the second.

The Hero of Time took his Ocarina out, and started singing, the Suns Song. As result, the moon was forced down, and the sun up.

"Medli, Makar, Link!" called the Hero of Winds. "Get ready, we need to do this."

"The ship will remain, right?" Tetra asked uncertainly.

"I am certain of it," the Hero of Time said, coming into view. "We need to do this quick, before anything else happens."

The waves were raging ferociously. The ship was just out of range. The Hero of Time put the Ocarina to his mouth, and said, "The playing of this song will drain the sea, and its islands will go down, except the neighboring ones. Tetra, you'll keep your ship. Remember though, after this, there's no undoing it. Now, everyone, play the Song of Wonders!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 9: The Return of Hyrule**

The Hero of Time played the song slowly, while the Hero of Winds conducted. Medli and Makar were needed too. The song, the Hero of Time remembered, was the same one Zelda used to send him back as a child all those years ago. The sun began to shine more brightly. The two Links looked up. It was not blinding, but blazing. The Great Waves soothed. Slowly, the water drained. The Hero of Time looked over the threshold of the ship. The water was disappearing. The islands around the ship were also moving down, as if bound to the sea. Eventually, the sea stopped draining, and the Hero of Time looked around eagerly.

It was still sea, but Hyrule was there somewhere, to the east.

"Sail east!" The Hero of Time cried, as an order. The Hero of Time looked so eager, and so happy.

After about an hour, the ship docked, and the Hero of Winds ran down to the Hero of Time. "We're here."

The Hero of Time jumped up from his sleep. He rushed over to the front. Miss Tetra stood there, looking at the distance. "Hyrule!" the Hero of Time cried. Tears ran down. He jumped off. "I'm stepping on my… my…" he gulped. "My… my homeland my… I'm back!" The Hero of Time bent down and started crying out tears of joy.

"Your friend, he shows absolutely no emotion whatsoever," Tetra said sarcastically.

"This is your land too, Tets," The Hero of Winds reminded her. "You're princess of this land!"

Miss Tetra blushed, "What've I told you about calling me"-

"Link, Tetra!" a voice yelled from afar.

They both looked up.

Someone appeared from behind them. "I am happy to have finally seen you two again. You two, working together, closely, it brings happiness to my heart."

Looking back, Link saw Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, standing tall. "All have awoken from their eternal slumber. I believe, as King, I should inform the Hero of Time that the Kokiri, now back, are waiting for him. I'd tell him myself, right now, but seeing as he's hit a dramatic, emotional high…"

"This is Hyrule, the land of legends?" exclaimed Tetra. "Is this really it?"

Daphnes nodded, "The very same. I believe, now the Great Sea is back to its original form, it comes at a price. War will arrive soon. We must spend our precious time we have left, preparing!"

"A war," Tetra whispered. "We're too young to even"-

"A war to determine the fate of Hyrule, or despite Hyrule being back, it won't last long,"

"We'll need an army," said the Hero of Winds.

"I'll send scouts to Hyrule, and look for people willing to help. I am sure there are. My army will protect the castle." Daphnes then turned to Tetra. "I need you, my daughter, not to return to the castle, but to the sea, to search islands for people willing to help."

He turned to the Hero of Winds and the Hero of Time, who got over the sensation of being on land again, and said, "You two, travel together or apart, on this land."

The Hero of Time nodded obediently, "Yes sir."

Link, the Hero of Winds, could tell, that with this war coming, he was not going to see home in a long time. By home, he meant his own oasis. He might see need to travel to Outset though.


	10. Chapter 10

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 10: The Horse from the Future**

The two heroes stood on the ground, watching the ship sail off. Tetra waved back at them as the ship sailed out of sight. Medli flew off, but something was up with Makar. The little, tiny creature called a Korok was now taking human form. The Hero of Winds remembered the Greak Deku Tree saying that the Koroks used to take human form, but later changed due to the sea. Makar seemed to be taking his original form.

After a minute of the King and the two heroes watching, Makar finished transformation. Makar was gone. In his place, there stood a boy. The boy was as tall as the heroes, wearing green clothing like them. Instead of blond hair; however, he had green hair.

"I'm, a Kokiri," Makar said slowly, looking at himself.

"Yes, a child of the forest, and should return to just that!" Daphnes announced. He raised his arms. Slowly, a beam of light surrounded Makar and he disappeared. "His old forest friends, along with the Deku Tree, should be in the forest. Kokiri forest, child, is your next destination," he said to the Hero of Time. "That's for friends though. Spend time first, showing your friend around this obviously strange land."

The King disappeared. The two heroes looked at each other, as if waiting for one another to speak. Finally, the Hero of Time did so. "So, to get started on the little tour of this blessed land, we'll need transportation!"

"There's transportation besides a boat, which is obviously useless on land?"

"Of course, haven't you heard of horses?" the Hero of Time asked, astounded.

"I might be new to this place, but I'm not stupid," the Hero of Winds replied. "Of course I have, but they're ancient. They walked the earth centuries ago."

"Well, now that Hyrule is back, horses are no longer drowned," the Hero of Time said, putting his Ocarina to his mouth. He slowly played another song, Epona's Song.

The song sounded throughout the distance. A beam of light shone from afar, and galloping sounded. A horse ran up, and placed its head on Link's.

"Epona, a horse from the future," The Hero of Time said happily, patting her back. "She'll take us around."

Once they were on, and galloping, the Hero of Time explained many things, "Normally, the song wouldn't summon the horse from the future, but since the Ocarina of Time is in my hands, and with you conducting, it makes the songs powerfully better. Epona's here, now. Time traveling won't be needed, hopefully! Now, if we can get to Lon Lon Ranch, I have something to show you."

They arrived. The ranch no longer stood. Instead, it was like a village. A large gate stood. The Hero explained, "This used to be a prosperous ranch of horses. Fortunately, the horses galloped away, sensing the danger the humans could not. Ganondorf destroyed the place soon after a miraculous return he made once. While I still put him back in place, the ranch was destroyed, with no way to bring it back. All residents were killed. Now, since then, the King had constructors build another village called Faraya Village."

"That's"-

"I know, it is sad," the Hero of Time said, wiping his eyes a bit more.

The horse ran off again, and the Hero started talking more loudly over the galloping, "This is the way to Gerudo Valley. It's a dangerous place, and lies far to the west! That is the home place of Ganondorf! The Gerudo fortress, he now obviously controls, is also dangerous. Don't mind that place much. I doubt Ganondorf has any presence in Hyrule just yet, but it's wise to keep away!"

Hours passed as the Hero of Time showed the Hero of Winds around the place. "This is the foot of Death Mountain, which you used to know as Dragonroost! The Rito are taking residence at the top. Their village still stands, but shall break. That's what we shall do! While we can't stop the village decaying under the lava that might very well fall on it, they will shortly take residence at another island mountain."

"You said they'll live!" the Hero of Winds yelled over the galloping.

"They will, and as the Great Sea has gone back to its original form, new islands have formed! Some as mountains! They were always around. One is perfect as a replacement of Dragonroost! A volcano, perfect residence for Valoo, and the Rito, and a village can be built within weeks. They have that capability! It's east of here, beyond Death Mountain and a short distance away. Now, at the foot is a village called Kakariko Village."

"What's over there, the draw bridge, going down?"

"That's the way to Hyrule Town Market, and Hyrule Castle itself!" The Hero of Time said. "It's like my second home! It usually enjoy a dinner there with the royal family. Now you're here, you will too!"

"Great!"

"Yes, now, if you go to the east, you'll see a Grand Lake, filled by the Great River which flows from the Great Sea"-

"Lake Hylia?"

"How'd you know?"

"An ancient Hylian name I know," the Hero of Winds replied.

"You catch on quick!"

"So, this is all Hyrule? It's huge for an island!"

"It's a vast island," the Hero of Time said, looking up at the sun. "It's prosperous and all surrounding islands are our territory! All residents of the islands are Hylains, even by ancestry. Yes," he added, catching the look on Link's face. "You are Hylian too."


	11. Chapter 11

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 11: The Parting**

The Hero of Time stopped Epona a few yards away from Hyrule Town Market Drawbridge. They got off, and stood looking at each other. The two kids were the only dwellers of Hyrule Field for the time being. For a minute they stood in silence, as though taking in each other's appearances for real.

Finally, the Hero of Time spoke, "This is where we part, my friend."

The Hero of Winds nodded. "When will we meet again?"

"Well, like the King said, you go to the Town Market, and I'll go to the forest," the Hero of Time replied. "It'll have more Kokiri than the ones I know, but hey, what can I do? Spend time in Hyrule Town Market. After getting information on Death Mountain, travel there, and see the Rito Tribe. Surely, they'll need you by now. Help them to get their belongings safely to another island east of here."

The Hero of Winds nodded, "What about you?"

"I belong in my home," the Hero of Time said. "My place is the Lost Woods. I'll go to the forest from there." With another play of a song, he disappeared in a flash of green light.

The horse, Epona, stayed by Link; the Hero of Winds. Link pat Epona on the head. He rode Epona the rest of the way to Hyrule Town Market. He got off and walked across the bridge alone. Before he knew it, after walking a pathway, he found himself in a very crowded town. Was this even a town? It was like a market. There were shops all around, and houses all around. It was amazing.

He walked through, looking around. He was told to find information on Death Mountain. Why was he to do it though? Still, he decided to follow it. Something told him to trust the hero.

"Excuse me"-

"Not now, kid!"

"Wait a sec, the Hero of Time… you've returned!" another said behind him. Looking around, he saw an energetic old man.

"No, not the hero, he's in the forest with his friends," Link explained. "I am the Hero of Winds. I'm new here; I come from the Great Sea. I am looking for information on Death Mountain."

"That place is trash, to the dogs and"-

"Calm down Freddie," the old man said calmly. "Don't mind him lad, my son, quite mad when waiting. Death Mountain you say? Well, the mountain has a history. It used to be a stronghold for the Hylian Army during a war past. When Moblins and Dodongos invaded, the Hylians used the small villages throughout the mountain to shoot their arrows and not be seen. Since then, creatures called Gorons, rock-eaters, inhabited it. They have a cavern village almost at the top."

"Will these Gorons help in any way?"

"They are allies to the King, and are a powerful race, with a special crop called Bomb Flowers. These flowers are used as cannons when at war."

Finally, Link saw how that might help. The Hero of Time wanted Link to go to the Goron village, and ask their chief to join the fight. He nodded in thanks, shook their hands, and turned to leave.

"Hey, kid, the Gorons are good folk, they'll take you more kindly than I did," the young man said, more nicely now.

"Thanks," Link said, smiling. He left the Market, believing his work was done there.


	12. Chapter 12

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 12: The Rito Tribe... Or what's Left of It**

After receiving the information of Death Mountain, Link, thinking this was the information he was supposed to get, left Hyrule Town Market. He took Epona and rode her up to the foot of Death Mountain. "Can you go up?" he asked her.

Epona shook her head violently. Link smiled and said, "Alright then, I'd better continue up by myself. Go back Faraya Village. You'll e safe there."

Link got off, and went up the stairs. Epona galloped away. After following the path, he ended up in a village called Kakariko. He walked through the large entrance gates, and looked around. It wasn't as crowded as the Town Market, but he could live. He walked across the village, ignoring the passerby. He climbed up more stairs, to large gates similar to the ones at the entrance, except these had a guard. "Halt, who are you?"

"I'm Link, the"-

"Hero of Time?" the guard asked eagerly. "Oh my God, it's great to see you back."

"Actually, I'm the Hero of Winds," Link corrected. "The Hero of Time is in the forest."

"Likely story," the guard laughed. "The Hero of Time was killed last week."

"In reality, it's been years, and the King will confirm that for you," Link contradicted.

"Listen, without proof that you have the right to go up this mountain, I can't let you through," the guard said.

"That will be no problem," a voice from above said. Link recognized the voice. Looking up, he saw Prince Komali of the Rito Tribe. "I am Komali, Prince of the Rito Tribe, descendants of the Zora, and sky-flying people."

"Excuse me?"

"As Prince of the Rito Tribe, I give him the right to pass from here on," Komali said, landing and facing the guard. "I'll take him up myself for this time though. There's something he has to see."

Now, two more Rito men flew down and landed on either side of the guard. "These two," Komali explained. "I have assigned them to assist you, as you'll need more than one man to guard Death Mountain these days. We have signed an agreement with Chief Goron, Durania, to have some men assist the Kakariko Army to protect the village. It's out understanding that the two are close together."

"Well, yes, anyone trying to get through Death Mountain has to go through us," the guard agreed.

"Then you should understand that anytime anything happens to this place, the Rito will also be on it, as it was once our home." Komali took hold of Link and flew him up immediately.

"What did you mean by, 'once your home?'" Link asked.

"The Rito Tribe is required to move," Komali explained. In no time, they were up where the Rito once lived. Komali placed him down gently, and said, "We need to move."

"There's an island to the east, beyond Death Mountain," Link said. "You can take residence there."

"Are you sure?" Komali asked. "Link, I place all my trust in you. If you're serious"-

"That's what the Hero of Time told me," Link said truthfully. "Its east of here."

"I'll give the word then," Komali said uncertainly. He shook Link's hand, gave word to his father, and then took Link back down. "Father knows of the island. It's uninhabited, and a perfect place for Valoo. Apparently, he's already taking residence there, so we shall follow him. Where's you destination, Link?"

"Um, do you know where Kokiri forest is?"

"Yeah, we're blessed with location," Komali said, taking Link to the east of Death Mountain. He landed in front of a pipe-like entrance. "This is it. Well, this is where we part. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Link pat him on the shoulder, and said goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 13: Kokiri Forest**

Link, the Hero of Winds, looked into the pipe-like entrance to the forest. It looked foreboding. He took a deep breath, and walked through it, knowing the Hero of Time also got through. But, maybe the Hero of Time was special in a way. Maybe only a certain kind of people could enter. The Hero of Time _did _after all, have longish ears, like an elf.

Eventually, he came to a bridge. He looked down. It wasn't a far drop, but he didn't much like the idea of falling into a deep forest. There were trees all around the place, even on the side of the bridge. Link thought he could climb one, but decided not to try. The bridge was able to support the Hero's weight, why not Link's? Link took one step on. Nothing happened. He took another step. Still, nothing happened. Link started taking more, getting more confident, and feeling a bit safer. Still, he was happy when he reached the end.

There was another pipe like the other one. He walked through it confidently this time. In no time, he found himself in a forest village. Loads of small kids ran around. Some stood by their houses, some roamed the top of roofs, and some were even sleeping in the apparently comfortable grass. It looked lively. Even though it wasn't as crowded, Link felt like he was in place as lively as Hyrule Town Market. He looked around. He noticed something about all the kids that the Hero of Time didn't have. They had fairies with them. There were small white fairies that stuck by their kids wherever they went.

"Who're you?" a kid asked, in a scolding voice.

"Oh, uh," Link turned around. There was a small blond boy about Link's height. He wore a green hat, like Link and the Hero.

"I am the Great Mido, Chief of the Kokiri," the boy went on. "I demand to know who you are!"

"I'm Link," Link replied, surprised at the kid's behavior.

"A likely story, Link is over there, with Saria," Mido said, pointing a little to the left. Link looked to the left, and saw the Hero of Time, deep in conversation with a green haired girl. "Saria is his lifelong friend. Now, who're you?"

"You can ask him the same thing, we have the same name, and the same purpose of the world," Link answered confidently.

Mido scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm invited to Hyrule castle!" Mido took a slingshot and a rock out and aimed it at Link. "Leave the forest, and don't come back!"

"I'm supposed to be here," Link said indignantly. "I'm staying."

"You leave me no choice," Mido said firmly. He stretched it. Link hot it away as quick as an eye blink with his sword and ducked a punch. Mido grabbed Link's hand. Link tried to catch the Hero's eye. The Hero, thankfully, was watching, and mouthed to Link, 'talk to him. The war, tell him, he'll listen.'

Link got the message, and turned to Mido, "Look, there's war coming and if you don't hear me out, it'll swallow your precious forest!"

Mido stopped, "What war? What poppycock is this?"

"This _poppycock _is the truth," Link said, now as firmly as Mido. "Ganondorf returned, and if you don't hear me out, and join our fight for justice in Hyrule, it'll take your forest."

"Ganondorf, he's… back?"

"Yes, you can ask"-

"The King of Evil _is _back," a voice said behind them.

There stood the Hero of Time, and Saria, who spoke up as well, "As a sage, I know he's back. I felt it!"

"If we don't take action, he'll take over," the Hero of Time added, nodding in thanks to the Hero of Winds.

"Talk to your people, please, and we might have a chance," the Hero of Winds suggested.

Mido stepped back. "If Ganondorf is back, what'll Kokiri do? Sure we have slingshots, but what good will they do?"

"Modify your weapons, use bows, arrows, try turning the Deku Nuts to balls of fire to shoot," the Hero of Time said. "That might not be enough, but if all hit him at once, with full force, we might have a good chance."

"Humph, fine, we'll see what the others have to say," Mido said, nodding. "I prefer keeping out of it though."

"Mido, we cannot keep out of"-

"Listen, you weren't there these years ago Link," Mido said seriously. "I was there. I remember it very clearly. Ganondorf was wreaking havoc and we only won by a lucky shot by our King!"

"Well, you could keep out of it, and let it all happen again," The Hero of Winds pointed out.

Mido shrugged. "I'll get the Kokiri Council together and see what happens. Plus, it's all up to the Deku Tree."

The Hero of Time nodded calmly, and then took the Hero of Wind's hand and walked him to his home. "This is my home. Look around, and enjoy. Well done, Link, getting Mido involved."

"No problem, hey, what's that?" the Hero of Winds asked, pointing to a sheet of paper on the wall.

"My records," the Hero of Time answered promptly. "A long time ago, years and years ago, before Lon Lon Ranch were destroyed.

"_Years?" _the Hero of Winds repeated. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Twelve, as I've always been," the Hero of Time said, laying back.

"Don't you grow up, you know, age?"

"When I want to, yeah," answered the Hero, tapping his Ocarina. There's also the Master Sword, which takes me to the Time I must be at."

"But, you're Hylian, aren't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm from around here," the Hero of Time explained. "I'm from Outset, like you. I was born there, and then my dad fought, and was killed in a war. My mom raised me, but she was dying too, so she took me here, to be raised by the Deku Tree. She then died, and I grew up here. As I reached the age of Kokiri though, I stopped. I stop as long as I am here. Now, I stayed here a long time, without ageing, and without growing, so by the power of the forest, the Deku Tree, and the Ocarina of Time, I am pure Kokiri now, as you will be if you do the same."

The Hero of Winds sat on a large bed. Thinking about living forever, as a kid, protecting Hyrule, seemed great. But the thought of watching his family die, and living here with strangers, hurt. "No family, no one who truly cares."

"I have no family," the Hero of Time said, still laying back facing up. "My place is here, and I'm staying. Besides, the power increased too much by now. I can't undo the Kokiri Power. It's like Elvin power. Way too powerful to undo. I'm stuck. I only leave to see the Princess, the King, or someone else important. Other than that, I live here, for eternity."

The Hero of Winds stayed quiet. The Hero of Time continued, "That's Kokiri. That's why we don't leave the forest. Some say we'll die if we leave. That was when Ganondorf was in power ages ago. Now, he's back, but Kokiri are sacred and Ganondorf wouldn't dare kill them without fierce retaliation from other parts of Hyrule and surrounding islands. Plus, without the forest, Hyrule is nothing, and the Kokiri give light and sacredness to the forest. We don't want family outside the forest. That's why I tried to hate you, because I didn't want to end up losing a very close friend eventually."

"Maybe one day, maybe Aryll and I could… no, she's waiting to grow up. Joel, Zill, grandma, Aryll, even the Killer Bees, I can't leave. I have to stay Hylian, pure Hylian.

The Hero of Time shrugged, "Well, we'll see what happens. You never know."

Both stayed and sat in silence. After five minutes, Link, the Hero of Time spoke again, "C'mon, it's getting late. Let's retire."

The Hero of Winds put the candle light out, and climbed into the bed Link set up for him. They were gonna sleep beside each other, on separate beds. The Hero of Winds stared up at the ceiling for a while. He couldn't get the idea of living forever, in the same form, out of his mind. How could Theero of HeroH Hero of Time live like that?

The Hero of Time's voice sounded for the last time that night, "Good night, friend."


	14. Chapter 14

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 14: Outset Friends**

The King of Red Lions was still on the Private Oasis, and Link, the Hero of Winds, needed transport home. The Hero of Time looked around hopefully. "Is it fit for two?"

"Yes," replied the Hero of Winds. "But we can forget about using it again if we don't get to my oasis."

"Hm, let me try," the Hero Time took out the Ocarina. He put it to his mouth, and played a new song. A Summon Song, to call forth any help the Hero of Time might need. The Pirate Ship soon appeared and let down anchor.

"Did you need us?" Gonzo called from the ship.

"We need a ride to Outset!" the Hero of Time called in reply. "We have no transport!"

"So use a Hylian boat!" Tetra called down, annoyed.

"You know, she does have a point," the Hero of Winds said, looking over at the Hero of Time.

"Well, excuse me for forgetting that the castle I haven't seen in hundreds of years has boats!"

Tetra shook her head, and called back, "Just get on, we'll take you as far as the Oasis, and you can get your boat from there!"

"This is gonna take a while," the Hero of Time said, nodding, once they were on board. "I believe it's a one week sail to Outset from the oasis."

The Pirate ship used as much speed as possible. In a couple hours, they reached the oasis. After seeing the ship sail off, The Hero of Winds took the boat, the baton, and conducted the Ballad of Gales. Both kids in the boat, they appeared by Outset island. They got on land and set off toward Orca's house.

"So, you say a war is coming, and could use my help," Orca got straight. "You should know I am an old man, and need quiet in my life."

"There will be no quiet time if you don't come forward," the Hero of Time said pointedly. "See, once the war strikes, Outset, no, the whole world would be destroyed."

"Outset has little armed forces to spare," the Hero of Winds recalled. "If you help us, it'll count as a lot. Summon the Outset Army, all of it, and help us out."

Orca sat, eyes closed, outside on the grass. He listened with attention. They both had a point. Soon, Outset would be destroyed. Already Ganondorf destroyed Greatfish Isle. It would only be a matter of time when Outset met the same fate. "Alright, I will."

"Great!"

"WAIT!" a voice called behind them. The two heroes spun around. There was Joel and Zill, running towards them. "We're in too, we're not letting this one slide by, not this time!"

"But"-

"Outset has plenty of supply for weapons, we can use a sword," Zill said.

"Already we use sticks, which are similar, aren't they?"

"Joel, we"-

"We're gonna follow you, no matter what," Joel said, arms folded.

"Youth are always tempted by what elders do," Orca said wisely. "It'd be unwise to let them in, yet unwise to leave them out."

"Stuck between two stupid decisions, yet, they may be useful," the Hero of Time said more to himself. "I certainly don't have a problem with it."

The Hero of Winds closed his eyes, and then said, "Alright then."

"YES!" Joel screeched.

They had no choice. Orca advised both ways, but even so, they'd have to be kept safe until the time came. The two heroes had to summon the Pirate Ship to fit all these passengers. The Outset Army started patrolling the island, and within days, the Pirate Ship came. "Aryll, take care of my boat, ok?"

Aryll nodded eagerly.

"Don't go far, and take care of grandma for me!" the Hero of Winds called down as the ship set away again.

"Yes, big brother, good luck, Link!"

The ship was soon gone. The two heroes, Orca, and the two brothers arrived at the Oasis once again within three days. The Oasis was to be used as a small base. Link had the butler let Orca and the two kids in, and then the two Heroes set off to Windfall, to return to the oasis in a few days. Aryll turned around to head back home, but instead, what she saw was much worse. It was a large, green-faced man. He raised his hands in triumph, laughing. An army of Moblins rushed in too, to combat the Outset Army.


	15. Chapter 15

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 15: War for Outset Island **

The forces of Ganondorf moved in fast, and the two heroes were completely oblivious. While Aryll was trying to fight her way out of the clutches of Ganondorf, her grandma was at home, hiding. Moblins charged in and took over the house. The Chief Moblin looked around evilly, and said, "Scout the place. It's not that big. She can't be far!"

Aryll finally kicked Ganondorf in the hands, making him drop her. She ran away. "Get her, she's our key to the Wind Hero!" he ordered.

Moblins chased after her, across the bridge, and up the mountain. She fought her way through tall trees, and still Moblins chased after her. The Rito, Prince Komali, flew over slowly, watching the battle from above. Quill and five other Rito were with him. A postman, under Komali's immediate order, flew for reinforcements. Quill flew after the two Links to alert them of the battle. Another postman flew straight to Hyrule to alert the King. Meanwhile, Aghanhim and his forces blasted houses out of their way. Orca's brother marched out of his house just when it burned down. He took a sword out. "It's been a long time, but I guess I'm back in business!" He jumped in, sword stabbing through a Moblin's head.

"Heroes, Oh great heroes, Outset, it's under attack!" Quill yelled from the skies, flying over the boat. "Make haste towards the island, there's no moment to lose! The Rito are on their way, others are going for the pirates!"

"WHAT!" The Hero of Winds shrieked. "NO!"

"Turn the boat, quick!" The Hero of Time ordered. He then turned to Quill, "Listen, go and gather Hylian forces, can you?"

"It'll be too late!" Quill said, flying away, toward Outset. "Hyrule is too far, and their transport was destroyed in the last war!"

"Damn!" the Hero of Winds cursed, turning the boat around, and making haste towards Outset. "How long've we been sailing?"

"Dunno, few minutes?"

"Outset is there, I just hope it doesn't disappear soon!"

It might've. Outset was being attacked mercilessly. Moblins were everywhere, and kids were screaming. The Pirate Ship arrived before the heroes did. Tetra grabbed a sword, "Gonzo, the ship is yours if I die out there! Niko, supervise the cannons! Mako, Nudge you come with me! Zuko, Senza, cannon them! Orca, get the kids to the hold, and then assist us!"

Tetra jumped out. Mako reached into his book, and got a dagger out. He jumped off after the captain. Nudge flexed his muscles, and took a long sword from a barrel. He jumped off next. Tetra was already fighting ten Moblins. Mako was in combat with Ganondorf himself, axe stained red, and swinging around. Outset forces still combated the Moblins. The ship shot cannons at every group of Moblins.

Aryll was grabbed again though. She came to a row of trees blocking the way, and couldn't go any further. The Moblins caught her, and threw her off from where they were. She smashed into the roof painfully, and rolled off, onto the island earth. The Moblins, laughing, charged down the safer way, and were soon blasted by a cannonball.

Ganondorf swung his axe. Mako jumped over it, and swung his sword. Ganondorf disappeared. He reappeared behind the pirate, but Mako was aware. He spun round, but to meet Ganondorf with two swords, ready for a sword fight. Mako jumped over one sword swipe, and air dodged another. He landed behind Ganondorf and struck. Ganondorf spun round quickly and blocked. He laughed. Mako jumped up high again, blocking all blows. He flipped and landed on the enemy's head. He stuck his dagger through. Ganondorf screamed in pain. Mako jumped off immediately after, and landed on a Moblin's head, which he also stabbed before jumping off and kicking another Moblin in the head.

Orca's brother, Sturgeon, was spinning around, sword in hand, slashing every Moblin in sight until he reached Ganondorf, whose head was bleeding, but he was still standing. Ganondorf looked angry. He raised his hands. "An orb of purple energy appeared. He was about to shoot it when an arrow went flying. It hit his hand, and he screamed again. Looking to his left, the Hero of Time stood, bow in hand, looking furious.

The Hero jumped forward to enter a fight with Ganondorf, who held his two swords once again. He lunged forward with all two swords. One sword was knocked out of his hand by another arrow, and the other was dodged, and the Hero stabbed his sword through Ganondorf. "Not invincible anymore, are you?"

Ganondorf coughed out blood, "No, but still strong," he replied weakly.

"Don't sound like it, do you, my old friend?" Link whispered in a deadly voice.

This mockery seemed to shake Ganondorf up, because the King of Evil's body shook, and next thing Link knew, he was thrown back. Black energy surrounded the king. Aghanhim appeared in front of the Wind Hero, who was the one who shot Ganondorf with a second arrow.

"I AM Invincible!" Ganondorf yelled triumphantly. "Your sword might pain me, but it'll take more than that!"

"AHH!" went a mad voice. Orca kicked Aghanhim from behind. Another battle cry came from above. Looking up, Ganondorf saw the Rito arrived. They all shot arrows and spears at the Moblins. Outset was wiped out, but the Rito and the few heroes still stood. Tetra, having taken care of all the Moblins, ran at Aghanhim, sword high. The wizard disappeared and Ganondorf fled after him.

All Rito landed. The war was over. Bodies were all over the place, most of them Moblins. The Hero of Winds looked around, "Where's Aryll, and grandma?"

"HERE!" a voice yelled, making the Wind Hero spin around hopefully, only to lose spirits immediately after. Komali flew towards him, looking dreadfully sorry. "Aryll, she's… she fell from quite high and she"-

There was no need for him to finish. Link wiped tears off his face. "She can't be. It's impossible, I… she"-

There echoed another laugh from above. Ganondorf hovered above them all, looking strong again. "You, you're all foolish mortals!

"One of us is immortal," the Hero of Time said, raising his hand.

"Whatever, I could've done away with your precious island ages ago! I staged a battle, to control your forces. All of them are gone! I have no further need of this pathetic place! He raised his hands up. They were cackling with electricity. His legs were also glowing, and so was the jewel on his head.

Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule appeared, and took hold of all the heroes who aided in the fight. "Komali, fly away with your allies, quick! I can only protect the ship!"

Komali took orders. He flew away, the rest of the Rito flying after him. All heroes, including Sturgeon, grabbed on to Hyrule, and they disappeared onto the Pirate Ship. A great orb of protective light appeared around the ship. Daphnes muttered something in Hylian.

The Hero of Winds watched as Ganondorf laughed maniacally. There was a loud bang, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	16. Chapter 16

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 16: Great Grief**

Daphnes stood on the ship with the rest. He was able to protect the Pirate Ship and the heroes, but the island was completely destroyed. It was gone. The island met the same fate as Greatfish, and so did all its residents.

The Hero of Winds wept tearfully over the Hero of Time's shoulder. No one dared speak. The emotions were way too high. Outset was destroyed. All its residents were murdered ruthlessly. Ganondorf's form still hovered over the island, watching them go, a triumphant look on his face. His jewel was still glowing threateningly, as if it was about to issue another blast.

The cannons shooting harshly at Ganondorf meant nothing to the Hero. He continued crying desperately, mentally wishing himself dead. Tetra gave the order to cease fire as Ganondorf hovered away, laughing his mental ass off.

Tetra kept her eyes on the form, ready to give any order to shoot cannons. She watched as the island slowly disappeared. All the destruction was no use. What was it that Ganondorf gained from destroying the island? Was it fewer problems to deal with? Hyrule still stood, and as long as it did, his power in the Forsaken Fortress was nothing. She hated it when she saw the ruins of Greatfish for the first time, but Outset itself, the lone island to the far southwest, the island where the Hero of Winds was born, was destroyed. She turned away slowly as the tiny speck disappeared.

Gonzo, usually the toughest one around, also felt emotionally hurt. He didn't know why. He felt bad for actually witnessing the destruction of an island first hand. Ganondorf was too powerful. He could've killed all the heroes at once, with on blow, if Daphnes didn't appear there soon enough. Remembering the appearance of their savior, he turned to Hyrule and said, "Couldn't you have saved the island? Isn't there anything you could do, to east it?"

Daphnes shook his head sorrowfully, "I am terribly sorry. The islands destruction is beyond me or my power. Ganondorf has gained a lot of power in the Dark Realm, being made of the force he loves most. Darkness isn't the answer anymore. We need more. We need to truly kill him, and utterly."

The Hero of Winds lifted his head. He turned to Daphnes, and said, "That man is gonna pay. I'm gonna hunt him down, and kill him till there's nothing left! I swear, I swear on all the islands of the sea, I swear on my grandma's grave, he's gonna regret what he did! Now, it's personal."


	17. Chapter 17

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 17 The Evil Gathering**

Ganondorf stood in front of his entire army. There were tons of creatures at Ganondorf's command, large evils that the Hero of Time fought centuries back. An army of Moblins stood facing their leader. They were all chanting growls and rants. They held their spears vertically up, pounding the ground with them. They screamed their war cry.

An army of Dodongo's stood on all fours, looking up at their leader with heads held high.

An army of Gerudo stood as well, with arrows, spears, and swords. They stood at the front of them all, bowing to Ganondorf, their leader. With Nabouru gone, the Gerudo tribe went under Ganondorf's rightful control. The women screamed shrill cries that went above everything except the army above.

An army of fire birds, the Flaro Tribe, flew above the ranting armies. This army, recently created by Ganondorf and Aghanhim's power combined were fire birds, screeching above everything. Their fiery wings flapped violently, flares dropping down on the ground.

Volvagia flew in a circle around the armies, roaring. He was brought back by Ganondorf's power, and flew finely through the air, as if he was never pounded to a pulp for hundreds of years.

Twinrova also stood at the back beside Bongo Bongo.

The Shadow, Bongo Bongo, stomped through invisibly. The other armies didn't dare show nervousness though.

Morpha used the power of water to get around, putting the flares from the Flaro tribe out when they were about to drop on some unsuspecting Moblin.

Ganondorf stood at the very front, facing the army. Aghanhim appeared beside Ganondorf in no time, with his army of White Demons. The White Demons all held blades, axes, numchucks, and whips. They had three horns around the crown of their ugly heads. Their tails kept up, spear points at the end of them.

Ganondorf raised his hand to stop the bowing, and kneeling, so they can move to Hyrule Field, creating war.


	18. Chapter 18

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 18: The Good Gathering**

The two heroes stood, on a plateau in Hyrule Field. Facing them was their allies. They too were getting ready for war. They too had armies, though weaker than the evil army.

The Hylian forces stood with their arrows, swords, spears, shields, and bomb packs in hand. Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule led the Hylian forces, and stood beside the Hero of Winds.

The Gorons stood, facing them, Durania. Their job was to supply the Hyrule Field with bomb flowers. Packs of meteor rocks were in hand. They also wielded bombs ready to explode when thrown.

The Zora also stood, waving a bit in the wind due to the absence of water, but stood readily. They were going to shoot forceful water jets in effort to put the many fires that might occur.

Pirates, Tetra leading them, also faced the heroes. They wielded swords, great strong swords that could slice through anything. Like the Gorons, they also held bomb packs. The packs held many types of bombs; time bombs, regular bombs, and small Nitrogen bombs that could be shot from their ship.

The Kokiri, with Mido in the front, were also there. They didn't have a great history with fighting for Hyrule, usually keeping out of problems. This time, with the Hero of Time's influence, they were ready with slingshots, which could also shoot meteor rocks provided by the Gorons. They held arrows, swords, and boomerangs.

The Rito tribe was led by Prince Komali. They flew up high, supervising the armies warily and readily. They held spears in hand. The great dragon Valoo also flew, letting out a stream of fire from his nostrils with every breath. The Zora put out the fire droplets when falling near Hylian forces.

Standing beside the Hero of Winds was Orca. In front of the Heroes of Winds and Time were Joel, Zill, and even the Killer Bees, holding strange small weapons that looked like small sticks with spiked balls at their point.

The Windfall forces, Hyrule's closest ally also stood beside the Hylian forces.

All the armies screamed a Hylian battle cry when Daphnes gave the order. Everyone, led by Hyrule himself, started forward. The Hero of Winds however, had to leave. He used his Wind Waker to appear at his Oasis home. He had to gather all his weapons, left there to be kept safe. Now was the time to use them. A Great Battle was going to occur very soon.

There was a noise outside.

"Master, hide!" the butler yelled in warning.

Link ran to the window and checked, fearfully.

_A/N: Next chapter, something bad is gonna happen. Prepare yourselves. It's not like this is a story full of happiness at every turn. _


	19. Chapter 19

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 19: To Stop the Wind **

His own darkness, Moblins behind him, stood at the door, attacking it. The butler door was yelling in terror and pain.

"OPEN UP!" a Moblin yelled.

"Open or we'll hurt you more!" the Dark Wind commanded.

The door didn't open, but it didn't matter. The Dark Wind forced it open. The large group of Moblins stormed in. The house was empty, the fireplace empty. The fireplace empty, wait, it was empty. It was cold weather at this part of the Sea, why would this inhabited house be so cold? The Dark Wind walked over to the fireplace, and scanned it. There was a hole there.

"You have to try better than that my friend," he smiled, and jumped down, the Moblins following him at such a pace, it was like the wind itself.

Dark Wind spotted the Hero, running around a corner. Being the Hero of Winds in darkness, he could sense where he was going. "Take the other way, now!"

Moblins took the way directed, and the Dark Wind followed. His plan worked, and the hero ran right into a trap. Moblins crowded over him. They held him to the ground. Dark Wind walked up, smiling triumphantly. "We got you, and at the beginning! Ganondorf would be so pleased. It's all over, my persistent friend!"

He raised his sword, Link facing up fearfully. The sword stabbed right through his chest. He screamed in pain. It was pulled out and forced in again, this time near his heart. He yelled again.

"Evil wins, Link!" the Dark Wind yelled over his screams. "I'll leave you here, to die alone in your own hiding place, in your own home! No one will find you. Not even the Hero of Time, who as I understand is fighting a huge war right now."

Link breathed heavily. He was in a lot of pain. Still, it was good to know it'll be over soon, though in a cruel way. His breathing slowly lightened. His eyes closed. The pain lessened. Finally, life left him. He left the world. He left Hyrule. It was over. The Hero of Winds was dead.

_A/N: Told you so. _


	20. Chapter 20

**The War Begins **

**Chapter 20: The War Begins **

The army of evil, Ganondorf, Aghanhim, and their allies, charged through Hyrule. The Hero of Time, Link, stood beside King Hyrule, ready to meet them head on. Daphnes shouted, "Fire arrows!"

From almost everywhere, arrows flew, hitting many Gerudo's and Dodongo's in the head. 

"Spears out and… throw!" Hyrule ordered loudly. Spears flew from the villages of Death Mountain. More were thrown from Hylian forces. Many of Ganondorf's army fell dead, but most made it to the Town Market area. Arrows were shot from windows of houses. 

"Take the castle!" Ganondorf ordered to his Moblins. 

"Charge," Hyrule ordered to his men. At command, everyone crowded on the Moblins, and fought them. Gorons rolled downhill from the castle, bomb flowers in hand ready to explode at impact with any Moblin. 

"Rocks away," Durania yelled. 

Rocks, withy fiery tails behind, flew at Dodongo's. A lot flew at Ganondorf, but he sliced through them with his mighty axe. Aghanhim used his Wizardry to block them. Arrows were shot at him, but using his Wizardry, he was able to turn them into rubber knives. They bounced off his head uselessly. He walked through swiftly, shooting explosive blasts from his staff. 

Ganondorf took one swipe with his axe, taking loads of Hylian forces out. "Slingshot the axe," Mido ordered loudly. The slingshots were shot, and as planned, hit the axe out of Ganondorf's hand. Daphnes used his power, and destroyed the axe in midair. Ganondorf instead, took two swords out and fought with them instead, now moving too fast to hit out of hand. 

Fire was involved soon. Aghanhim used his staff to create fires, burning the defensive houses down. The fighters in the houses screamed in pain. The Zora rushed to the rescue, putting the fire out. Still, Volvagia smashed through houses, and burned many Zora to death. His powerful tail slashed through many Zora and Hylians.n Gorons rolled into the dragon uselessly, the bombs doing no damage to his scales. Ganondorf laughed as he hit Daphnes away with his power. Hyrule was blasted into a broken down house. 

Soon, the Rito tribe flew in to confront the enemy. Spears were thrown once more. "Take the swords out of hand!" Komali ordered. "Use your speed!"   
Quill and Komali flew in and took the swords away. Ganondorf was not discouraged though. He transformed once again, into Ganon, the monster. 

"Get away!" Komali ordered. "He's too much for us! Link, we need your help!" 

"Get the Hero of Winds, we need him!" yelled Link. "At his oasis, what's taking him?" 

"I'll find him!" Quill said, ands flew out of sight. 

Valoo flew in next, confronting Volvagia in the air. "The Sky Spirit will defend us against the dragon!" Komali yelled, "Everyone stay off Ganon and the dragon." He spoke too confidently. Valoo was defeated, and had to retreat before death. Link ran up, sword high, Megaton Hammer at the ready. 

A forceful blast from Aghanhim knocked the hammer out and destroyed it. "Hah, there's no dragon killer now!" 

Link ran up, still with his sword and jumped on the dragon. Volvagia flew up very high, and shook around, trying to get Link off. Link held tight to the dragon's ears, and stabbed the head, hard. The dragon roared in pain. The Hero jumped off, and landed on the water spirit Morpha, to stab him too. He jumped off immediately before the tentacle could grab him, and landed on Bongo Bongo's territory. The eye was stabbed quickly. Link flipped away right into Ganon's area. 

"That blunt blade can't destroy me, boy!" Ganon grunted. 

"This is no blunt," Link yelled, holding his sword up high enough for Ganon to see it; the Master Sword. 

"No, it was destroyed!" 

"You can't destroy this one, NEVER!" Link yelled, and jumped on Ganon's high tail. He sliced through the tail before jumping off onto his head. Another stab took place, and Daphnes charged back into action. A blast issued from his palms. 

Ganon let a scream of great pain out. He raised his hands and one swiped Hyrule out of the way, and the other took Link off violently, and threw him. Link was hit into a still sanding house. He flew through a glass window, yelling in pain. Hyrule was fighting Ganon now. The house Link was forced into was burned down by Volvagia. Morpha held the Zora's off from putting the fire out. Aghanhim and Bongo Bongo held the Rito off, his mighty hand swiping all out of the way. 

The Hero of Time was dying. 

Komali swopped through surprisingly into the house, and flew out again a second later, carrying Link's body. He dodged a tail swipe from the dragon, and threw a spear in its eye. The dragon roared in pain, and fell to the floor, defeated. Valoo charged in again, for a rematch with the dragon. Explosive fire shot out and hit Volvagia. 

Flaro birds sent fire drops on Gorons, but they were unaffected. It was the Hylians that suffered the most. Meteor rocks were shot by means of slingshot from the Kokiri at Aghanhim. At the same time, spears were thrown and swords were lashed. Aghanhim disappeared from the intense danger, right into Durania's mercy. A bomb flower in hand, Durania rolled into a big ball, and it soon exploded at Aghanhim's face. Durania uncurled and looked at his fallen foe. 

Ganon was defeated by Daphnes, and evil was forced to retreat. The battle was over, but the war wasn't. The war began. The war for Hyrule started. But it wasn't over. Quill flew back to the ruins of Hyrule Field to talk to Link. The Hero of Winds couldn't be found anywhere, and the butler refused to let them in. Only the Hero of Time could get in himself and look, only to find his friend had been killed in the fireplace. 

_A/N: Hey, is the story done already? Hm, oh well. __See ya._


End file.
